Just One More Fight
by misslilyevans89
Summary: Lily Evans wants revenge for something that James Potter did with her exbest friend. But will it turn into something more?


"Come on Lily, just one date?"

She gazed into his gray eyes and couldn't help but start to laugh into the wind. "But what about James, Sirius, I thought you two were friends?"

"Well, your right, we are friends, but he is never going to get a yes out of you. I have liked you for ages but never said anything because James wanted to go out with you. Since it has been, oh I don't know, three or four years since he started asking you and you still haven't responded with the answer that he wants, I figure that maybe I should try."

Lily looked at Sirius Black as if he were crazy. Was he serious? Did he seriously want to jeopardize his friendship with James just for her?

"No Sirius, I'm sorry. I can't do it, I can only think of you as a friend and that is how that is going to stay. Okay?"

"Okay. Then will you at least go to Stacy's party with me? Strictly as friends. People have to think I at least have a date."

She gave him a look that clearly stated that she did NOT want to go to Stacy's party.

"Hey Lily, listen I know that you and Stacy have had problems in the past, but well, you probably won't even see here there? Please?" Grey met green and slowly he convinced her to go with his eyes.

"Fine."

"Really? You'll go with me?" Sirius said as a grin broke out over his face. His eyes were mischievously sparkling, even more so than usual.

"As friends." was all Lily said before turning around and headed toward the castle.

An hour later Lily was dressed and ready to go the party. She didn't even know why she was even going, she really didn't like Stacy, not since Stacy had changed everything about her to be with a guy. And not just any guy, but James Potter. Most people thought that Lily had not liked James but in fact she had liked him a lot, and her best friend at the time, Stacy decided to try and win him over. After a few drinks she had been successful into pulling him into a bedroom, right in front of Lily.

The memory still brought tears to her eyes as she thought about it. Lily was planning on saying yes to James the next time he asked, which happened to be the next day. Instead of giving a yes and getting a broad grin in return, she splashed her morning coffee in his face before storming off.

But here she was, currently standing in front of her mirror in a brown halter top with a black skirt. She had to admit, she looked good, which was exactly what she wanted. Lily Evans had a plan to make James as jealous of her and Sirius as she had been of him and Stacy.

"LILY! ARE YOU READY YET!" Sirius' loud, booming voice sounded from downstairs, interrupting her thoughts. Still she smiled and made her way down to the common room. When she reached the bottom of the stairs all the boys in the room stopped and stared. James Potter was the person she noticed the most though. Sitting on the coach he had his mouth hung open and a dazed look on his face. Only making Lily smile on the inside even more.

"Well, hello beautiful. You look great, you really do."

"Thank you Sirius, you don't look to bad yourself," Lily laughed as the words tumbled out of her mouth. He DID look good, he always did, but now he had on what looked like a dirty shirt and wrinkled pants.

"That wasn't the reaction I was hoping to get out of you Lily Evans," Sirius said as he took out his wand, and with a simple wave of it he had on a dressy shirt and black pants. Now he really did look good.

"Much better," Lily said while grabbing his arm that he offered to her. Right before she reached the portrait she threw one last look over her shoulder at the raven hair boy.

Hours later, Lily still hadn't seen Stacy, for which she was grateful. She had gotten plenty of looks from the boys, James included. However, almost every boy her had come up to Lily and said at least something to her, while James kept a safe distance between them at all times, not what she was hoping for.

Lily pulled herself off the dance floor to get some punch, which she had suspected had been spiked but she didn't care at the moment. When she was almost there, she stopped. There by the punch bowl was James, talking to Stacy. She couldn't believe her eyes.

Right when she was about to walk away, James looked up and smiled. He said something to Stacy and started walking towards her.

"I see you came here with Sirius. You know you could have just come with me, and save yourself from Sirius who is probably already surrounded by girls. I would have saved everything for you."

"Oh that's rich, coming from the person who slept with my best friend!" It was out of her mouth before she could stop it. Lily couldn't believe it, she pretty much told him about her feelings, in a way she never wanted to tell him.

"No, I didn't!"

"Yes, you did! I saw you go into her bedroom with her! I am not five-years-old! I know what happened!" Silent tears started to slide down her face, as people started to look at them, no doubt attracted by Lily's yelling.

"Lily? Can we talk about this somewhere more private?"

"No. I am through talking to you!"

'Well that didn't go how I wanted. What if he really did have something important to say? God why can't I just be like a normal witch and be able to tell him the reason why it bothered me was because I was hurt!' she thought.

"Lily? Please?"

"Fine."

With that they left the crowd behind for the corridor. Silence is what met them for five minutes before finally James spoke.

"You want to know what really happened that night?" Lily nodded. "We did fool around in the common room, and I did go into her room. But Lily. I swear I did not sleep with her. We talked. She told me she had something really important to tell me. She said it was really good news and I was really going to enjoy what I heard."

He paused and Lily gave him a look that said he should continue, though she had to admit, her heart felt as though it were floating after hearing him say that he didn't have sex with Stacy.

"When we got to the room, we sat down and she couldn't stop giggling. As I was about to leave she shouted out 'Lily likes you.' That is what she wanted to tell me, was that you liked me. Which is why I left her room with a goofy grin on my face and why I asked you out yet again the next day. I can't explain how confused I was when you threw your coffee in my face and walked away. Now it makes sense, you saw me go in her room."

Lily sat there for a moment, taking all of what James had just told her. If it was all true, then why didn't Stacy ever come up to her and tell her. And if it was all true then she had no reason to be mad at James.

"Look, Lily, I am really sorry for hurting you. I never meant to," but he was cut off when Lily leaned in and kissed him.

'This is a great start to a beautiful relationship.'

I have to thank my wonderful beta Heather. I am thinking about leaving this as jsut a simple one-shot, but I don't know. You guys tell me what you think I should do. Keep going with it? Or leave it as it is? It is all up to you guys! Please Review!

Shayna


End file.
